You Can Teach Me a Little Something
by NYKIDDO
Summary: When the Cullen family moves to Alaska, Bella's their new teacher. What will happen?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I haven't been able to move on since Edward left me 200 years ago. That's right, 200 years. After Edward left my parents died and I was alone and scared. I wondered for a while until Victoria found me; she changed me so I would always have to live with the fact that Edward was gone. I found my own family and moved in with them…. Everything was great…. well…. until we moved to Alaska and the Cullen's walked into my classroom.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Time for a new school…yay… This entire changing school thing is so annoying. Actually, everything's annoying to me now that it's been 200 years since I saw Bella. My Bella is gone now. She died when she was 19 in a car crash. All I can think is if I was only there I could've saved her. She lost life so young. She had so much to look forward to! She could be anything! Do anything, and now she'll never have that chance!

I walked into my last class of the day, English, which I had with Alice. I walked in and sat down next to Alice.

"Edward!" she said.

"Hey, Alice," I said.

She frowned, "I know you much you miss Bella, but you really need to stop," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just hard."

Then the teacher came in, so I looked to the front. My breathing stopped (not that it was really doing me any good in the first place). The teacher looked really young. She had long brown hair and was beautiful. It looked like Bella. Then she stopped at the desk and turned towards the class…. It's Bella.

_Is that…?_ Alice thought. I nodded.

"Good morning class," Bella said. Her voice, her face, her hair…. It was like a dream. The dream I've had to imagine having for the past 200 years. Now here she is… She's alive! Wait… how is that possible? She should be 218…. unless… I breathed in… She doesn't smell any different…

Bella looked at a paper on her desk. "I've been told we have two new students," she said, "Can…" Then she stopped reading and looked up from her paper, "Alice and Edward Cullen stand up…?"

**BPOV**

I walked into my classroom, "Good morning class," I said. I was, once again, running late.

I sorted out some papers, "I've been told we have two new students," I said, I picked up the paper with their names, "Can…" Then I read the names and froze… It can't be… That's… that's just not possible.

"Alice and Edward Cullen stand up," I finished, looking up from my paper. I saw in the back Alice and Edward stood up. They look shocked. I understand why, I mean I should be dead by now. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Um…" I said, "It's nice to meet you two. I hope you're enjoying Alaska."

"Uh," Alice said, "Yeah, it's lovely here."

"And it just got a little better," a boy murmured. The rest of the guys laughed.

"Enough," I said, "You two have a seat, and welcome to English 3."

**EPOV**

I didn't hear much else she said throughout the rest of the class. I took out my phone to send Carlisle a text.

_Edward. _I jumped a little at hearing Bella's thoughts in my head. Is that even possible?

_Put the phone away. _I glanced up and saw her looking at me. I slid the phone into my pocket; she smiled and walked to her desk. I tried to read her mind again, but I couldn't.

When the bell rang I slowly packed up my stuff. When everyone was gone Alice jumped up. "Bella!" she said, running over to Bella.

"Hey, Ali," she said softly.

"How are you here?" Alice said, "We thought you died."

"I got changed not long after you guys left," she said, "Victoria."

I growled, "Victoria?" I said.

"Don't pretend like you care, Edward," she said, "We all know you don't love me anymore."

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, "Bella I-"

"Save it," she said.

Then it got awkwardly quiet. I looked down at her desk at some of the pictures. There was one of her and a guy. She had her arms around him and he was wearing an army uniform. I could tell he was a vampire. I was instantly jealous, why did he get her and I didn't.

"Is he out right now?" I asked.

Her face fell, "Yeah," she said softly, "I have to go. I'll se you guys tomorrow." Then she was gone.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"She was there?" Carlisle asked later back out at the house.

"Yes," Alice said, "She's our English teacher."

"Is she a naughty teacher?" Emmett asked looking at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I threw a lamp at him, "HEY! It was just a question!"

"Enough," Esme said, then she looked at Carlisle, "What should we do?"

"Nothing," he said.

"I'm going to get her back," I said.

"What about the guy from the picture?" Alice asked.

"I don't care," I said.

….

The next day we sat in English and Bella was standing in front of the room. "I want you to right a paper showing an emotion, any emotion you choose," Bella said, "It'll be due on Monday."

"Now what's the one thing I always say about writing that you need to remember?" Bella asked as she walked up and down the rows of desks.

No one said anything. Bella's hand fell on my desk as she walked by. She stopped walking; her back was facing the front so she could see the class. "No one knows?" she asked.

Then the door opened and a man in an army uniform came in, it was the man for the picture. It seemed like Bella didn't hear the door open, "I always say this, guys!" she said.

"Writing is like making your own world," the soldier said, Bella froze at his voice, "So be who you want to be."

Bella turned around, "Mark!" she said. She jumped into the mans arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back and wanted to surprise you," he said, "Your class is still in section," he reminded her.

"Oh," she said, turning back to the class, "Class, this is my brother Mark." Brother!

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously**

"_Oh," she said, turning back to the class, "Class, this is my brother Mark." Brother!_

**BPOV**

I saw Edward's shocked expression when I said brother. That's what he is, he's my brother.

Then the bell rang. I turned to Mark as all my students filed out. "I thought you weren't coming back for another month!" I said.

Mark laughed at my enthusiasm, "They let me leave early," he said.

"Does everyone else know you're home?" I asked.

"I called them, but I came her to see you," he said with a smile.

"I always knew you loved me more!" I said. He laughed. It was true though. Out of everyone in the family, we were always the closest.

"You still have two students," he whispered.

I turned and saw Alice and Edward. "Hey," I said, "Mark, this is Alice and Edward Cullen."

"You mean…?" he began. He knew about the Cullen's and our past.

"Yeah," I said.

"You have a brother?" Alice said.

"I was adopted after you guys left," I said.

"Why?" Edward asked. I glanced at Mark he just shrugged and sat at my desk.

I sighed, "After you guys left Charlie, my mom, and Phil were killed my Victoria," I said, "Afterwards I was walking around and I found Mark. His family took me in and adopted me. Then later on they changed me."

They didn't say anything at first, "I'm so sorry," Edward said.

"Its okay," I said, "My new family looks out for me."

"Damn right!" Mark said. I laughed, that's Mark for you.

**REVIEW!**


	6. AN

**This will be updated by next week.**


	7. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling when I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," I said.

My sister Hannah walked in, "You okay?" she asked.

"I guess," I said, "I just… I thought I was over him, ya know? But now that he's here… I just want him. I want to be with him."

"I know," she said, "I know he hurt you, but maybe you guys should try being friends. It's a start."

"Yeah," I said, "Its gunna be hard though. We totally skipped the whole friend thing before."

She laughed, "Think of this way you can really mess with him if you do," she said.

I smiled, "True," I said.

….

I was sitting at my desk and the bell rang, "Do page 154!" I said.

The students filed out of the room, but then I saw someone standing at my desk. I looked up and saw Edward. I smiled a little. "Can I help you?" I asked.

He smiled back, "I was wondering if you would like to come over and see the family?" he said, "We all really miss you."

I felt like I was going to die inside he said 'we ALL miss you'. Does that mean him too? I smirked, "Are you trying to get an A in my class, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No," he said, "If I wanted to get an A I wouldn't be on the side of the desk, Miss. Swan." I felt my breathing stop.

"Um..." I said, "Yeah, I'll come over."

He chuckled and leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I still got it," he said. Then he walked away, "I'll met you outside," he yelled back. I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked out to the parking lot.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I waited for Bella outside the school. She walked out and smiled at me, I smiled back. She's so beautiful. The way her hair blows in the wind. The way her golden eyes shine in the sun light. The wa-

"Edward?" she said.

I jumped out of my daze, "Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

She laughed, "I asked if you were ready?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said embarrassed by the situation, "Just follow me."

"Okay," she said, climbing into her car. The whole time I was driving I kept looking in my rearview mirror, watching Bella. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, without looked at the caller ID.

"Watch the road," I heard. I jumped a little, the voice on the Bella's. Bella giggled, "Did you really think I couldn't see you?"

I smirked, "No," I said and looked back at the road.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, Miss. Swan." I looked back at the mirror and saw her biting her lip. I really wanted to kiss her. We pulled into the drive way and I got out and ran over to open her door.

When she stepped out of her car she stumbled a little and I caught her waist, bringing us almost nose to nose. I held my breath because of our proximity was. I found myself staring at her lips, wanting to kiss them. I looked at her eyes and saw she was looking between my lips and my eyes.

"Do you think if I were to kiss you right now I'd lose my job?" she asked softly.

"I won't tell if you don't," I said at the same volume. Then she leaned forward and placed her lips against mine.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

"_Do you think if I were to kiss you right now I'd lose my job?" she asked softly._

"_I won't tell if you don't," I said at the same volume. Then she leaned forward and placed her lips against mine._

**BPOV**

Kissing Edward was the best feeling in the world. I almost forgot what this felt like. I felt Edward push my back up against the car, deepening the kiss.

Then I panicked, remembering everything that had happened with him before. I remembered him leaving. I remembered how hurt I was. I couldn't go through that again.

I pushed him away. His face looked hurt and panicked. "I'm sorry," I said, "I just…. can't do this." I turned and got in my car, driving back to my house, trying my best to ignore Edward's calls for me to come back.

….

I was the only one at the house when I got there; everyone was out celebrating my brother being home. I was lying in bed when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and saw a very worried Edward. "Bella," he said, "Please hear me out before you slam the door in my face."

I stared at him for a minute, "Five minutes," I said.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I love you, Bella," he said, "I've always loved you. I never meant what I said when I left. I never wanted to hurt you. I left to protect you. I didn't want you to be hurt by everything in my world. I want you back so bad, so back it physically hurts. I understand if you don't want me though. I just don't want you to go on believing the lie. I love you, Bella." Looking in his eyes I could see that he meant it. I could see the love he had for me. I was just afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid that he'd change his mind. Afraid of everything.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I'll leave now," he said softly, "I just wanted you to know that." He got in his car and drove away. As soon as he was gone I fell on the porch, crying tearless sobs.

…..

A little while later Mark came home. I was almost in a daze, I felt him lift me up and carry me to my room.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Edward kissed me," I said.

He looked at me weird, "Did you not want him to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that…" I said, "It's just…. I miss him. He came here and told me he still loved me and he wanted me back."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Do you love him?" I nodded. "Do you want him back?" I hesitated for a moment, and then nodded again. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared."

"How do you know if you can trust him if you don't give him a chance?"

I thought about this for a minute. He had a point. "Just give him a chance." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ran out the door and got back in my car.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

"_I'm scared."_

"_How do you know if you can trust him if you don't give him a chance?"_

_I thought about this for a minute. He had a point. "Just give him a chance." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ran out the door and got back in my car._

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the Cullen's house and ran to the door. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it, "Bella!" she said, "I knew you were gunna come! I tried to stop him! He just wouldn't stay!"

"What do you mean he wouldn't stay!" I asked, "Where did he go?" I was panicking. Was I too late?"

"He went to the Volturi," she said quietly. I froze. I had no idea what to do.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"20 minutes ago."

"I need to stop him."

I called his phone it rang and rang and then I finally heard, "He-"

"Oh my god! Ed-"

"-y, its Edward, leave a message."

"Fuck," I mumbled. I left a message, "Edward, its Bella, if you get this in time, please don't get on that plane. I'm sorry I left like that, I need you, Edward. I love you." If I was human, I would've been bawling by now.

"Come on," Alice said, "We'll run there, it's faster."

We ran as fast as possible, I don't think I've ever ran as fast as I did. We ran into the airport, "I'll find out what terminal he's going to," Alice said. I nodded and looked around, hoping maybe I'd see him somewhere, no such luck.

"Terminal 10," Alice said, as she ran over to me.

We ran through crowds of people at the fastest human speed we could manage.

"Now boarding terminal 10," I heard over the speakers.

I picked up my speed a little and turned into terminal 10, no one was there. I saw that doors were closed. I ran to the window and saw the plane take off. "No!" I yelled, slammed my hands against the glass. Then I fell to the ground and cried tearless sobs.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

"_Now boarding terminal 10," I heard over the speakers._

_I picked up my speed a little and turned into terminal 10, no one was there. I saw that doors were closed. I ran to the window and saw the plane take off. "No!" I yelled, slammed my hands against the glass. Then I fell to the ground and cried tearless sobs._

**EPOV**

I boarded the plane. I can't believe I was really doing this, but, if I couldn't have Bella, then I didn't want to live. I went to shut off my phone and saw that I had a voicemail. Probably Alice begging me to stay.

I put the phone to my ear and listened to the voicemail anyway. _"Edward,"_ I stopped breathing. It was Bella. _"It's Bella, if you get this in time, please don't get on that plane. I'm sorry I left like that, I need you, Edward. I love you."_

She loves me? I jumped out of my seat and ran to the plane of the door just as the flight attendant was closing it.

"I need to get off this plane," I said.

**BPOV**

I watched the plane fly away. I can't believe we missed it. We were so close. Now he's gone. We'd never make it there in time now.

"Oh my God," I heard Alice say from behind me. She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I saw Edward walking over to us.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Thank God," I said softly. I got up and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," I said into his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"Yes I do," I said, I pulled away and looked at him, "I love you, Edward. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry it took so long to realize that."

He smiled, "Better late than never," he said, "Right?" I smiled and nodded.

…..

Edward and I were lying in his room later that night. "Were you really going to go?" I asked.

He looked at me, "If I didn't hear your voicemail when I got on that plane, I would've gone," he said.

I frowned, "Why?"

"I don't think you realize you much I love you," he said, "If I can't be with you, Bella, my existence is useless. I'm nothing without you. If I can't be with you, I'd rather be dead."

"Don't ever do that again," I said softly.

"Don't ever leave me," he said at the same tone.

"Never," I said.

"Forever," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Bella, Alice, and I all got in my car and I drove us back to my house, holding Bella's hand the whole way. "I can't believe you guys ran to the airport," I said.

"I needed to stop you," Bella said.

I looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad you did," I said.

"Me too," she said.

….

We were all sitting in the living room talking. Bella was curled up in my arms. She's so beautiful; I could stare at her for hours.

"We should go to a club tonight," Alice said.

"I don't want to leave this spot," Bella said.

I smiled and buried my face in her hair. "I don't want you to leave," I said.

"You know you won't be able to go back to work now," Carlisle said, "Right, Bella?"

"Yeah," she said, "Actually I can lose my teaching license."

"We could move," I said. Bella looked up at me, "Together." I smiled down at her. She smiled back and sat up and kissed me.

"Aw!" all the girls said. My smile just grew.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Edward and I laid upstairs in his bed for, what seemed like, hours. "I should probably go home," I said quietly.

"No," he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Stay."

I smiled, "My family will get worried if I don't come home soon," I said.

"Call and tell them you're okay," he said.

I chuckled. "As much as I'd like to, I need to talk to them about this moving thing."

"You and I still need to talk about it."

I was kind of nervous. Did he not want to live with me? "What about it?" I asked.

"Where we'll live," he said, "I want to live together."

I smiled, "So do I," I said.

"But I don't want us to live with our families. I want it to be just us. I want us to get our own place."

I was shocked. "Really?" He nodded. I smiled. "I'd like that."

He smiled too, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said. He leaned forward and kissed me. I slowly pulled away. "I really need to get going."

He pouted, "Please stay."

I laughed, "Come to my house in like an hour?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

I kissed him and climbed out of bed, "I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

….

"You're going to move in with him?" Mark asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"As sure as I ever been in my life," I said.

"Well, we're going to move to whatever town you move to," he said. I smiled and hugged him.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I was lying on the couch, watching a movie with the family. I was barely paying attention to the movie though. I just really wanted Bella to come back. I missed her already, but soon I wouldn't be able to miss her. We will live together.

I smiled to myself. "Stop thinking about Bella, Edward," Emmett said.

"Shut up," I said.

"She'll be back soon," Alice said.

"She will?" I asked, "When?" Did that sound to excited?

Then I music really loud outside.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass_

I smiled, that's my girl. I got up and ran outside. She looked at me, and smiled, and then opened the door before she even shuting the car off. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close.

She laughed. "Hey," she said.

"Hello, Love," I said, burying my face in her hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, handsome, but you need to let me go so I can shut the car off," she said.

"Did you bring clothes so you can stay the night?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I let her go, "Go ahead," I said. She smiled and leaned into the car to shut it off. Her but sticking up into the air. Oh good god, I she trying to kill me?

I took her bag to my room as my family swarmed her with hugs. When we all sat down Rose said, "Where should we move to?"

"I want to go back to Forks," Alice said.

"I think Bella should pick," I said.

"Great idea, Edward!" Esme said.

I looked at Bella, who was lying in my arms, "Where do you want to go, Love?" I asked.

She smiled at me and then was quiet for a minute. "I haven't been to New York in a while," she said.

"I love New York!" Rose said.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle said, "We move to New York."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I was driving my car behind Edward's, and Mark was with me. Mark was sitting in the seat next to me singing Won't Stop by Sean Kingston on the top of his lounges. I was laughing at him while he rapped. I looked up and saw Edward watching us in his mirror, smiling.

I smiled back. "I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

"You guys make me sick," Mark said.

I looked at him, "Don't be jealous," I said. He stuck his tongue at me and I laughed.

…

About an hour later we pulled off at a gas station. After I put gas in my car, I walked over to Edward.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," I said softly.

"Ride in my car with me," he said.

"I need to drive my car."

"Ask Mark to. I've been away from you too long."

I walked over to my car. "Mark," I said, "Can you drive? I want to ride with Edward."

He looked at me, "You're going to let me drive your car?" he asked, shocked. I never let ANYONE drive my baby.

"Yes," I said, "Don't wreck."

"I won't," he said, jumping out of the car and running to the driver's side.

I shook my head and walked over to Edward's car. "You are so lucky I love you," I said.

He smiled. "I know," he said, "But why?"

"I've never let anyone drive my car," I said.

"Would you let me?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. "Probably," I said, "But that's beside the point."

….

We had been driving for a while, just laughing and talking, Edward holding my head in between us. Then a song came on and Edward smiled.

"This song makes me think of you," he said, letting go of my hand for a second to turn it up.

_I was 12 when daddy said to me  
Don't take to drinking boy that road don't lead no where  
And don't you ever let me hear you swear  
Don't you dare  
He told me that stealing's a lazy man's way  
Something for nothing leaves you hell to pay so don't buy into it  
and then you can look the whole world in the eye  
Honey I've tried  
But Since I met you girl I've been breaking every rule  
I must confess I'm just a back sliding fool_

I want to drink from your loving cup  
Swear I'll never give you up  
Steal all your kisses underneath the moon  
I wanna lie here close to you look at what you made me do  
Darling you're the reason why  
I drink, swear, steal and lie

That was all I had to hear. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," I said.

"Forever," he said.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**-Won't Stop by Sean Kingston (Feat. Justin Bieber)**

**-I Drink I Swear I Steal I Lie by Michael Peterson**


	16. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Edward and I were moving everything into our new house. "I love our house," I said.

Edward smiled, "I'm glad," he said.

"What are you guys going to do school wise?" Alice asked, "Bella's a teacher and Edward's a student, how would that work?"

"I was thinking maybe going back to school with you guys," I said, "I can pull off being 17 again."

"That's a great idea!" Rose said.

"Are you sure you want that?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, "Of course I am," I said.

He smiled, "Then I'm think it's a great idea too," he said. I smiled back and kissed him.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Author note

**I'm ending this story now.**


End file.
